Kvatch
Kvatch is a city in the Gold Coast region of Cyrodiil. The city has a chapel dedicated to Akatosh, the God of Time. By game *Kvatch (Oblivion) *Kvatch (Online) History First Era In the wake of the Alessian Doctrines around 1E 361, Kvatch was ruled over by a regency council made up of a king and three lords. Though their names are now long forgotten, one of the lords was Nunex Faleria, an Imperial man who resided in Fort Faleria. After the First Pogrom was initiated around 1E 372, the Alessian Empire began to push further into the Gold Coast, annexing Kvatch. When it was discovered that Lord Faleria had three half-Ayleid children and a part-Elf grandson, the armies of the Empire arrived at his gate within days. On 19th Sun's Dawn, 1E 421, Lord Faleria performed a deadly spell that obliterated the Alessian army, but also killed his own family and destroyed his fort in the process.The Lost Fort Faleria During the first era, both Kvatch and Skingrad were rivals. In 1E 472, the rivalry ended during the rule of King Justinius. The King's daughter, Belene, married Prince Rislav Larich of Skingrad, thus making peace among nations. Years later, the Kings of Western Colovia joined the two city-states in the resistance against the Alessian Empire. This resulted in Clan Direnni getting involved in Cyrodiil's conflict and the fall of the Alessian Empire. Second Era During the Second Era, there was a well-known Colovian general by the name of Thibault that hailed from Kvatch. When he died, he was buried in a crypt in Reaper's March, now known as Thibaut's Cairn.Thibaut's Cairn and its History The Order of the Hour was reformed in 2E 432 by Cavor Merula in response to the collapse of the Reman Empire, so that the Cathedral of Akatosh would remain defended from the Daedra-worshiping Longhouse Emperors.Order of the Hour – Exordor Vasidius An event known as the Kvatch bread riots occurred in 2E 467, when a Red Wheat blight devastated crops for a second year in a row. Gruff Bojour led a mob to the Cathedral of Akatosh in response to the priests not doing enough to rectify the situation, and in response Sister Severa of the Order slaughtered half the crowd. The priests later prayed for the blight to end, which it did by the next season. During the Alliance War, Varen Aquilarios had built a large wall to separate the Gold Coast from the rest of Cyrodiil in order to protect them from any retaliation from the Longhouse Emperors.Varen's Wall The city was ruled by Count Carolus Aquilarios, the nephew of Varen Aquilarios. However, the count had a power struggle between Primate Artorius and the Order of the Hour. The Dark Brotherhood of Western Cyrodiil had influenced the city as time continued. The Vestige then allied themselves with the Brotherhood, assassinating Akatosh Sermonizers throughout town and eventually killing Grand Sermonizer Fithia at the local estate. Governor Fortunata ap Dugal of Anvil had ordered the Dark Brotherhood to assassinate the leader of the Order of the Hour, Commander Marcus Scipio. After the Vestige assassinated him, they then informed Aquilarios about the murder, who apparently performed the Black Sacrament to have the Brotherhood kill Dugal. In the end, both Scipio and Dugal were murdered by the Dark Brotherhood. After assassinating The Black Dragon in Knightsgrave, the Dark Brotherhood crept into the Chapel of Akatosh and murdered Primate Artorius. An unknown murderer known as The Sweetroll Killer killed many citizens in Kvatch. Reman Mevavius, a resident in Kvatch at the time, put fliers around town for anyone to help. The Vestige accepted and, with the help of a member from the Eyes of the Queen and the Morag Tong, they uncovered the murder. Third Era In 3E 249, Kvatch was a major settlement sacked by the Camoran Usurper.The Refugees Before the Oblivion Crisis, Kvatch was ruled by the Goldwine Lineage with its last leader, Ormellius Goldwine, who caused a small period of unrest within the kingdom.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil Saint Jiub of Morrowind went to the city to work on his autobiography.Saint Jiub's Opus Kvatch went under attack by the forces of Mehrunes Dagon after the assassination of Uriel Septim VII. Many of its citizens, including Saint Jiub, were killed, while some fled to either the outskirts or the ruined chapel of Akatosh. The soon to be Hero of Kvatch destroyed the Oblivion Gate that formed outside the city gate and rescued Martin Septim, the last descendant of Tiber Septim and Uriel Septim VII. With what little they had left, Kvatch and the other kingdoms of Cyrodiil defended Bruma from a similar attack. Fourth Era Because of the devastation in Kvatch, the city's only remaining structures are the castle and chapel. Eventually, Kvatch was able to rebuild itself by the time the Great War occurred in 4E 171.The Great War Gallery Kvatch Arena (Online).png|Kvatch circa 2E 582 Kvatch Arena (Oblivion) Full View.png|Kvatch circa 3E 433 Kvatch RefugeeCamp.png|Kvatch Refugee Camp during the Oblivion Crisis Kvatch.jpg|Ruined Chapel of Akatosh Battle for Kvatch.jpg|Castle Kvatch Courtyard Seal Kvatch.png|Kvatch Insignia Kvatch Soldier-.png|Kvatch Soldier in . Appearances * * * * ** * ** * es:Kvatch Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Cyrodiil